Redemption
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Traduction, drama . Résumé: Sous la demande d'une petite fille bien connue House l'emmène au parc. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Post Break up
1. Chapter 1

Hello, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, j'ai décidé de poster une autre de mes traductions ici.

genre drama, hurt comfort

auteur BackToTheStart

disclaimer... A moi rien qu'à moi, tout à moi... Dans mes rêves.

Sur ce bonne lecture, et même si ce n'est qu'une traduction, j'attnds les reviews ;)

Redemption.

House était avachit dans son fauteuil, somnolant alors qu'il attendait que son équipe ait terminé leurs tests sur leur dernier patient, quand soudainement, il fut assailli par un assourdissant "HOWSSSSSSS" et une rafale de gloussements.

Avant qu'il ne puisse le cacher un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, mais il le cacha rapidement derrière un rictus.

" Qu'est ce que _tu _fiches ici?"

En guise de réponse à sa question de vieux grincheux, Rachel gloussa plus et grimpa sur ses genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

" Me manques Hows. Comment ça se fait tu ne viens plus jouer?" Elle se frotta la joue contre sa barbe de trois jours, riant à cause des chatouilles que cela provoquait, comme toujours.

Comme sa mère.

Le coeur de House se serra. Il ne savait pas comment dire à Rachel qu'il ne pourrait plus débarquer chez Cuddy, s'asseoir dans sa chambre avec elle et jouer tous les deux par terre. Que devrait-il dire? Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Wilson fit irruption dans la pièce?

" Rachel! T'étais sensée être dans mon bureau!"

House remit immédiatement ses murs en place et jeta un regard noir à Wilson.

" Pourquoi parmi tous les endroits possibles de ce monde le rejeton se retrouve ici?! Et pourquoi es tu devenu la nounou menée par le bout du nez par le petit démon?"

" Épidémie de varicelle à l'école, Marina est malade aujourd'hui, et Cuddy à rendez vous avec un donateur. J'ai dût la récupérer." Wilson soupira, mains sur les hanches. " Elle m'a harcelé toute la journée pour venir te voir, elle s'est échappée pendant que j'étais aux toilettes."

" Passeque tu me manquais Hows!" Interrompit Rachel, sautillant sur les genoux de House.

Wilson frémit, pas seulement pour la jambe de House. Il 'avait pas laissé Rachel venir car il savait que House souffrait toujours de la rupture. House avait fini par s'attacher à Rachel, chose qui n'était pas facile pour lui, et ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis que Cuddy avait rompu. Et il ne savait pas comment House se sentirait en ayant Rachel avec lui. Ou quel comment Cuddy se sentirait que Rachel soit avec House. Comme maintenant.

House grimaça quand Rachel gigota sur ses genoux, la tenant par la taille, il la plaça sur sa bonne jambe et replia légèrement la droite pour calmer les couteaux aiguisés qui s'enfonçaient dedans. Dieu merci, il avait prit une Vicodine juste avant sa sieste.

Wilson intervint, s'adressant à Rachel pour laisser le temps à House de reprendre une attitude neutre. " Rachel, House a un patient, on devrait vraiment le laisser travailler, d'accord?"

" Mais Oncle Jimmy, il dormait!"

"Et TU as interrompu mon profond sommeil. Ca m'aidait à soigner mon patient, tu sais? Maintenant, oust!"

Habituée à ses sarcasmes et son humour incompréhensible ( C'était de l'humour incompréhensible pour une fillette de son âge), Rachel rit simplement et le serra dans ses bras plus fort.

House grogna. Il ne semblait pas qu'elle veuille partir bientôt, et si elle était comme sa mère, ce petit spectacle prouvait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas avant longtemps. Et bien qu'il ne l'admettrait à personne, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment d'avoir la limace avec lui.

" Rachel, allons-y, s'il te plaît." Wilson était très conscient de l'obstination des femmes Cuddy.

Ignorant complètement Wilson, Rachel planta ses yeux bruns pétillants dans les yeux bleus de House.

" Nan! House, on va jouer! Oncle Wilson est ennuyeux! Je veux aller au parc!"

House fit un sourire en coin. Il semblait que la petite précoce préférait le vieux grincheux à Wilson le gentil tonton. Il souleva Rachel, attrapa sa canne qui était sur l'étagère et se leva.

Il pointa sa canne sur Wilson.

" Retourne à tes mourants"

" Mais..."

" J'ai quelques heure avant que mon équipe ne revienne."

" House, je..."

" Pour l'amour de Dieu, Wilson! Va t'en! Je m'en occupe. Elle va revenir en un morceau, Cuddy ne t'arrachera pas la tête, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète! Clés."

Wilson hésita. Rachel avait été une boule d'énergie toute la journée, et il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur sa paperasse. Et il savait que c'était une bonne opportunité pour House d'avoir un peu de temps avec Rachel. Avoir une sorte de conclusion...

Il sortit ses clés de voiture et les tendit à House, hésitant. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, House attrapa les clés, lui passa devant et sortit.

" En un morceau, House!" Cria Wilson après les deux silhouettes- l'une un homme grand, boiteux avec une canne et la petite fille sautillant à ses côtés, parlat avec excitation.

Bien attachée dans le rehausseur à l'arrière de la voiture de Wilson, Rachel sautillait d'excitation à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir jouer avec House pour la première fois depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité. House lui avait donné une sucette rouge, et elle serrait sa main très fort autour du bâtonnet.

" Hows! Regarde ma langue! Elle est rouge?"

Rachel sortit sa langue et la secoua exagérément devant House. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétro-viseur alors qu'il attendait qu'un feu devienne vert, House sourit légèrement.

- Ouais...

Il aimait sincèrement passer du temps avec Rachel. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'enfance qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu, mais l'exubérance de Rachel et son innocence, réussissaient à pénétrer ces murs en bétons qu'il avait construit autour de lui même.

Il pouvait baisser sa garde devant elle.

Le feu passa au vert.

Alors que House avançait la voiture, il vit du coin de l'œil un SUV foncer sauvagement à travers l'intersection. Il dévalait la rue sauvagement, vers eux, du côté de Rachel.

Agissant par instinct, il tourna brusquement les roues sur le côté, espérant de toutes ses forces que l'impact ne serait pas du côté de Rachel mais plutôt du sien.

Il y eu un crash terrifiant, et le temps sembla ralentir. La voiture semblait voler dans les airs après l'impact. Le cri de Rachel se perdit dans les bruits de métal écrasant du métal, et de verre volant en éclat.

House regarda désespérément Rachel dans le rétroviseur, puis ce fut le trou noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon la suite

Marci pour vos reviews

* * *

Douleur. Elle le consumait. Elle était partout. Cette fois ci elle n'était pas confinée dans sa jambe droite. De partout c'était comme si des milliers de couteaux le poignardaient répétitivement et chaque partie de son corps le lançaient en rythme avec son cœur battant.

Suffocant, il essayait désespérément de réguler sa respiration. Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, et des couleurs indistinctes dansèrent autour de lui. Il cligna, et tout devint clair. La première chose qu'il vit fut le volant l'écrasant contre son siège. Il pouvait seulement bouger un bras. Ses jambes étaient prisonnières sous une pile de métal défoncé. La portière de sa voiture était méconnaissable, on aurait dit qu'elle formait un moule pour son corps. Du sang dévalait le cuir de son siège, il se rendit vaguement compte que c'était le sien. Quelque chose coula du côté de son visage, et passa sur ses lèvres. Du sang.

Un gémissement interrompit ses pensées.

Merde, merde merde merde, Rachel!

Il força ses yeux à se rouvrir.

" R-Rachel?" Il essaya de tourner la tête pour la regarder, mais à la place son corps tout entier hurla de douleur, protestant contre le léger changement de position. Il était entouré de métal, et emprisonné.

Avalant désespérément de grandes goulées d'air alors que la douleur menaçait de le submerger, il ferma les yeux avec force. Tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était sa respiration laborieuse, et le sang battant dans ses tempes. Après une durée indéterminable, il trouva enfin la force de parler.

"R-Rachel? Tu vas bien?" Il haleta. Parler n'était pas une chose que son torse battu appréciait, et il le faisait savoir.

" J-J'ai... un bobo Hows."

Merde merde merde

" Ça va aller Rachel, où est-ce que tu as mal?" Il essaya de garder un ton calme et posé. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était qu'elle parte dans une crise d'hystérie, et aggrave les blessures qu'elle avait quelle qu'elle soient.

" Ma...Ma main!"

Juste la main, rien d'autre. C'était bon. Au moins elle n'avait pas dit la tête le cou ou le dos. Il essaya de se souvenir de l'accident. Avait elle prit un impact? Mais tout ce dont il se souvenait était blanc. C'était un mélange flou de métal se froissant comme du papier et de verre volant en éclats. Alors qu'il essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il entendit une voix lointaine.

" Oh mon Dieu, tiens bon mec, j'ai appelé le 911!"

De l'aide. C'était bien.

" La gamine... Elle va bien? Quelque chose de grave?" Haleta-t-il. Il fallait qu'il vérfie que Rachel allait bien.

"Elle a l'air d'aller bien. Elle a une méchante coupure sur le bras. Arrête de parler, mon pote, contente toi d'attendre de l'aide okay?"

Très bien. L'inconscience arrivait. La dernière pensée qu'il eu alors qu'il succombait aux ténèbres accueillantes fut qu'elle était en un seul morceau.

Il émergea. La douleur rugit dans le brouillard de son esprit.

" Dr House! Dr House, vous m'entendez ?"

Il grogna, puis essaya de bouger, pour échapper à la douleur, mais fut uniquement récompensé par cette douleur augmentant brusquement en intensité. La douleur le submergeait, il n'arrivait plus à former des mots. Il pouvait seulement s'agripper désespérément alors que sa poitrine se serrait. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Le son grinçant de sa respiration difficile emplissait l'épave silencieuse de la voiture Un masque à oxygène fut bientôt accroché à son visage.

"Dr House! Restez avec moi, d'accord?"

Avec l'oxygène remplissant ses poumons et lui donnant l'air dont il avait besoin, House murmura : "Rachel?"

" Elle va bien, juste une coupure. Restez avec moi, Dr House. On l'a emmenée au PPTH. On va vous sortir de là rapidement."

Elle était en un seul morceau. C'était bien. Avec un soupir de soulagement il succomba une fois de plus aux ténèbres, loin de la douleur.

"Wilson!"

Wilson fit volte face pour se retrouver devant une Cuddy presque hystérique.

" House et Rachel... Ils ont eu un accident. Je suis vraiment désolé, Rachel a demandé à House de sortir pour jouer..." Wilson était submergé par la culpabilité. Il n'aurait jamais dût laisser Rachel et House aller au parc ensemble. Ils auraient pu jouer dans l'hôpital.

"C'est quoi ce bordel Wilson! Je vous ai demandé d'aller la chercher à l'école parce que je savais que vous étiez digne de confiance, et ne l'entraînerez pas dans des situations comme ça!"

Avant que Cuddy puisse continuer son sermon, un cri interrompit le train-train des urgences.

" Maman!"

Cuddy courut vers Rachel qui était assise sur un brancard, inspectant son corps tout entier, cherchant des blessures. " Tu vas bien mon bébé? Où est-ce que tu as mal?" Cuddy enveloppa Rachel dans un câlin, soulagée que son bébé était en un morceau.

"Elle à l'air d'aller bien, Dr Cuddy. Pas de blessure grave."

Wilson s'approcha des secouristes. "Et l'homme avec elle? Dr House?"

Le secouriste hésita. "C'est pas bon. Ils vont sûrement devoir utiliser les pinces."

Wilson pâlit. Ce processus pouvait prendre beaucoup de temps. Et House serait seul dans un épave. A l'agonie. Il prit sa décision en deux secondes.

" Vous y retournez? Je viens avec vous!"

"Wilson!"

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partit, Cuddy l'appela. Elle ne dit rien, mais ils échangèrent des regards. Une compréhension silencieuse entre eux : D'elle l'horreur que c'était (que ça pouvait être) la faute de House, un éclair de colère que c'était avec House que Rachel avait été blessée, des excuses de ne pas pouvoir être là bas, le besoin d'y aller, un regard assurant qu'il irait bien; De lui des excuses qu'il avait permit à tout ça d'arriver, une supplication de ne pas sauter sur des conclusions, une sombre compréhension de ce qui l'attendait là bas.

Il arriva sur les lieux, accueilli par une pile tordue de métal. Seigneur, était-ce vraiment sa voiture? C'était une carcasse méconnaissable. Alors qu'il avançait frénétiquement vers l'épave, il entendit une conversation.

"Ça à pas l'air bon .T'as vu le conducteur de cette Range Rover? Il est complètement bourré en plein jour!"

" Dieu merci, la petite en est ressortie indemne."

" On peut pas dire la même chose de ce pauvre gars. J'ai tout vu, il a entièrement retourné sa voiture pour que la Range Rover tape de son côté et pas de celui de la fillette. Il lui a sauvé la vie!"

A celle là, Wilson déglutit difficilement. House avait sauvé la vie de Rachel. Il allongea le pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à courir, et arriva près de l'épave où des pompiers essayaient d'extraire House d'une pile de métal.

"House, House! Tu m'entends?"

Une voix familière tira House de l'inconscience. Son corps était en feu. La douleur rampait dans son corps tout entier. Il grogna, incapable de comprendre ou de penser clairement. Qui était-ce?

" House s'il te plaît reste éveillé. Reste avec moi, je suis là!"

Wilson. Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir, et regarda sur le côté. Il ne pouvait pas bouger la tête. Mais derrière la fenêtre brisée et le métal tordu, il pouvait voir les yeux bruns et inquiets de Wilson.

"Wilson..." Il gémit. Il ferma ses yeux très fort et une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil. Wilson était là.

" C'est bien, House reste éveillé. Reste avec moi, on va te sortir de là."

La voiture bougea alors que les pompiers utilisaient les pinces. Le cri angoissé de House emplit l'air. De la sueur dégoulina de son front, se mélangeant avec le sang qui coulait librement.

" House, c'est bon. On y est presque. T'es toujours là?"

" R-Rachel?" Haleta House, se battant contre les points colorés qui explosaient devant ses yeux avec sa douleur.

" Elle va bien House, tu as bien fait. Tiens bon!" Wilson ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles que House exprimait encore de l'inquiétude pour Rachel dans son agonie.

Tremblant des ondes de choque provoquée de la vague de douleur, House s'apprêtait à marmonner un faible "oui" quand le métal autour de lui bougea à nouveau, causant le déplacement toute l'épave. Il eu à peine le temps de hurler avant que des taches noirs lui barrent la vue et que les ténèbres l'emportaient de nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ^^

Je suis pas sûre si c'est le cas ou pas, mais il m'a sembler voir une petite confusion ^^

La fic n'est pas de moi, il s'agit bien d'une traduction =p Voilààà, je vous fait pas plus poireauter

RER !

* * *

" Merde House! Reste éveillé! Réveille toi!" Wilson était paniqué.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Les pompiers avaient réussi à faire un trou par lequel ils auraient la place de sortir House. Les ambulanciers prirent le relais, plaçant rapidement une minerve autour de son cou avant de le sortir de la voiture et de le poser sur un brancard.

Wilson inspira fortement. Il était dans un sale état. Du sang dégoulinait librement d'une coupure profonde sur son front. Des lacérations sur toute la longueur de ses bras et du sang imbibait sa chemise bleue librement. Ses deux jambes avaient été écrasées, et son bras formait un angle bizarre. On pouvait voir un renfoncement de sa cage thoracique la où les côtes avaient été écrasées par l'impitoyable métal et le volant. Du sang coulait librement des nombreuses entailles sur tout son corps.

"Wilson"

"House. Ne bouge pas. Reste calme, on va te remettre sur pieds." Wilson saisit la main relativement épargnée de House et la teint fermement.

La situation ne semblait pas en leur faveur : House avait été prisonnier de l'épave pendant 40 minutes et il flottait entre conscience et inconscience.

Wilson serra la main de House pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au PPTH, essayant de se convaincre que plus il serrait la main de House, le mieux il irait.

Les portes des urgences s'ouvrirent alors qu'une foule entourant un seul brancard se précipitaient à l'intérieur Wilson menant la course. Cuddy, assise près de Rachel, sauta sur ses pieds.

"Bébé, reste là avec l'infirmière Brenda ok?"

Se mettant en mode administratif, elle prit les choses en main. "Bippez le docteur Chase et faites le préparer une salle d'opération. Je veux que ce soit le Dr Morrison qui l'examine." Morrison était le chef des urgences, en aucun cas Cuddy laisserait un interne examiner son Chef des Diagnostiques.

"Wilson. A quel point c'est grave?"

" C'est pas bon Cuddy, il a été coincé pendant 40 minutes!"

Cuddy inspira fortement. Rachel avait pu s'en sortir sans gravité, comment House avait pu il finir dans un état aussi grave ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses sentiments lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Wilson et Cuddy suivirent le brancard et entrèrent dans le cabinet où l'équipe d'urgentiste essayaient de stabiliser et de jauger l'état de House, pour voir House s'arc bouter sur le lit, poussant des gémissements angoissés alors que des mains tâtaient ses blessures.

" Bon sang, tenez le!"

Les docteurs et infirmiers étaient nerveux : traiter l'un des leurs n'était jamais facile, encore moins s'il s'agissait du connard acerbe et autoritaire qui dirigeait le département des Diagnostiques.

Wilson se précipita vers eux, saisit la main de House et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus rendus vitreux par la douleur.

"House tu ne dois pas bouger. Laisse les t'examiner."

"Mal..." House haletait, embuant son masque à oxygène de sa respiration difficile.

Soudainement, House s'arc-bouta et commença à convulser, ses membres se secouant et partant dans tous les sens.

"Il convulse! Tournez le!"

Il virent avec horreur de l'écume rouge sortir en bouillonnant de la bouche de House. Mais ce qu'ils virent sur le côté de la tête de House était encore pire. Un trou visible sur le côté gauche de la tête. Cuddy avait envie de vomir, Wilson devenait de plus en plus pâle.

" Il fait une grave hémorragie interne! Envoyez le à la salle d'opération en haut maintenant. Bippez le docteur Foreman."

Sous les ordres de Morrison, l'équipe sortit en direction de la salle d'opération.

Chase se frottait les bras furieusement. Il était nerveux. Merde, d'habitude il n'était pas nerveux. Mais c'était House! Combien de fois l'avait il vu aux portes de la mort? Il allait travailler avec les meilleurs chirurgiens pour réparer House (Ordres de Cuddy) mais ça ne faisait rien pour lui calmer les nerfs.

Chase déglutit et entra dans la salle d'opération, effrayé de ce à quoi il allait devoir faire face

Cuddy Wilson et Rachel étaient assis à l'extérieur, silencieux. Ils ne pouvaient pas supporter d'aller voir l'opération depuis la galerie. Ça faisait plusieurs heures que House avait été emporté dans la salle d'opération. Épuisée par les événements de la journée, Rachel s'était endormie avec la tête sur les genoux de Cuddy. Caressant les cheveux de Rachel machinalement, Cuddy fixait la porte entre elle et l'équipe de chirurgiens et d'infirmiers qui travaillaient sur House. Elle ne savait pas quoi ressentir.

Est-ce que l'accident était la faute de House? Il n'aurait pas dût l'emmener. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il aurait fait attention avec Rachel. Est-ce qu'il était défoncé à la Vicodine et imprudent? House l'avait déjà blessé auparavant, maintenant Rachel?  
Une fureur glaciale remonta le long de son échine. Merde Wilson, pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas gardée loin de House? Elle aurait dû rester avec Rachel au lieu d'aller à ce stupide rendez vous avec ce donateur. Elle aurait du savoir que House allait manquer à Rachel, elle n'aurait pas dû la garder loin de House après leur rupture. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce genre de chose arrive quand Rachel était avec House? Ça ne faisait que renforcer sa conviction qu'elle aurait dû la garder loin de lui. Ou était-ce sa faute? Ses pensées se tournaient et se retournaient sans fin dans sa tête alors que l'horloge tournait.

Wilson se massait la nuque encore et encore. Sa chemise et son pantalon habituellement immaculés étaient tâchés du sang de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas supporter toute cette tension. Tout ce qui lui venait en tête était son meilleur ami gisant sur une table d'opération. Les images de House gémissant dans l'épave de la voiture entouré par le métal le hantaient. Il brisa le silence.

"Vous devriez savoir. Le conducteur du SUV était bourré. House a retourné la voiture pour que l'impact soit sur lui. Il... Il a sauvé Rachel. Même piégé, il n'arrêtait pas de demander comment elle allait."

Cuddy le fixa, incrédulité et soulagement mélangés sur son visage. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

"Je..Je vais porter Rachel jusqu'à mon bureau pour la mettre sur le canapé."

Digression. Elle est House étaient très fort pour ça.

Elle installa Rachel dans se bras et l'emporta en direction de son bureau, loin de ce bordel.

Wilson la regarda partir silencieusement. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.


	4. Chapter 4

Bon voici la suite, sorry pour l'attente, mais la vrai vie m'a mit un coup de pied au cul cosmique étant donné que ma maman a été hospitalisée (géant...)

J'vais pas vous faire attendre plus en vous racontant ma vie (en plus j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire)

la suite ! ^^

* * *

Cuddy s'assit sur le canapé et mit la tête de Rachel sur ses genoux, ses pensées tourbillonnant.

House avait sauvé Rachel. Il s'était mit en danger, non, _avait risqué sa vie_, pour Rachel. Que ce soit consciemment ou sur un coup de tête, ça n'était pas important. Il avait protégé la seule personne sur Terre que Cuddy aimait de tout son cœur et sans réserves.

Et l'ironie cruelle dans tout ça c'est qu'elle l'avait quitté parce qu'elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer la douleur- ne voulait pas gérer la douleur- et ne pouvait pas être la constante dont elle avait besoin pour elle et Rachel.

Elle ravala un rire amère alors que les larmes chaudes dévalaient ses joues.

"Il est en vie." Dit platement Chase.

Wilson tomba sur sa chaise, reposant sa tête contre le mur avec un soupir de soulagement. La fatigue semblait émaner de Chase. Ça avait été 8 épuisantes heures, émotionnellement et physiquement à scruter et réparer le corps battu de House.

"Bras fracturé à deux endroits, trois côtes cassées avec une hémorragie interne massive. On a enlevé la rate. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de dégâts à long termes sur les autres organes."

" Trauma crânien, qui a causé une hémorragie cérébrale." Foreman apparut derrière Chase.

Ils hésitèrent ne sachant pas comment continuer. Wilson les vit échanger des regards, son cœur se serra.

" Ses jambes ont été écrasées, si ce n'était que ça il pourrait en récupérer l'usage complet mais..." La voix de Chase s'éteint et le médecin habituellement éloquent semblait ne pas savoir comment continuer.

Il y avait un _mais _? Wilson de leva, tentant de calmer son hystérie grandissante.

Foreman prit le relais. "Sa colonne vertébrale est touchée, il est probable qu'il ne retrouve pas du tout l'usage de ses jambes."

Il y eut un long silence, le poids du pronostique pesant sur les trois personnes dans le couloir désert.

"Oh mon Dieu." Murmura Wilson. "Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu, ses jambes..."

Malgré l'infarctus et la douleur constante dans laquelle vivait House, il était clair pour Wilson que rien, absolument _rien_ ne pourrait faire abandonner sa jambe à House. Elle le mettait à l'agonie, elle le tourmentait le rendait misérable, mais au moins, il avait _deux jambes_. Au moins, il pouvait conduire sa moto, apprécier le vent et l'adrénaline que sa moto lui procurait. Au moins il pouvait appuyer sur les pédales de son piano avec deux jambes.

Au moins il pouvait _marcher_.

Avec un faible whoosh, la porte s'ouvrit, et Cuddy se glissa dans la pièce. Wilson était avachi dans la chaise longue, cravate défaite et bouche ouverte alors qu'il somnolait, épuisé par les événements de la journée. Cuddy ne put s'empêcher un fin sourire en voyant alors qu'elle regardait l'ami loyal de House.

Le cœur de Cuddy accéléra douloureusement alors qu'elle étudiait l'homme brisé et meurtri, allongé dans le lit entouré d'innombrables machines, la poitrine se soulevant et retombant doucement avec l'aide d'un respirateur. Elle récupéra son dossier, le scannant et sa respiration se coupa devant l'étendu de ses blessures.

Le dossier lui glissa des mains et claqua sur le sol. Wilson se réveilla avec un sursaut, s'attendant à une crise d'ordre médical, mais se relaxa à la vue de Cuddy.

"Salut. Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller."

"Comment va Rachel?"

"Elle dort. A quel point sa blessure de la colonne vertébrale est grave?"

Wilson commença immédiatement à se masser la nuque. Il y eut un lourd silence, interrompu par les réguliers bips venant des machines autour de House.

"Il pourrait perdre les fonctions de ses jambes."

Cuddy était silencieuse. Elle aussi savait trop bien comment House se sentait par rapport à des jambes. Elle marcha jusqu'à la tête du lit, et toucha le visage meurtri de House, sentant le picotement de sa barbe de trois jours et traçant les contours de sa mâchoire.

" Lisa, il a besoin de nous, maintenant plus que jamais. Il a besoin de _vous_."

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Cuddy.

Elle retira sa main d'un coup, comme brûlée, et se retourna abruptement pour quitter la pièce alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler. S'arrêtant à la porte, elle tourna la tête vers Wilson.

"Prévenez moi quand il se réveille."

Wilson regarda Cuddy partir, et se tourna vers son ami gisant immobile sur le lit d'hôpital.

"Tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher, là dedans House, tu dois me rembourser pour avoir détruit ma voiture!"

Le fantôme d'une blague venant de ses lèvres, semblait si faible. Wilson soupira, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"Je suis là, House, toujours là. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi."

Il fit la promesse, et se jura de la garder. House avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas assez. House avait besoin de plus que de son meilleur ami.

Il avait besoin d'elle.

Cuddy serrait le volant si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Remarquant à peine le paysage qui défilait par sa fenêtre alors qu'elle conduisait Rachel à la maison, ses mouvements étaient mécaniques. Prudents, comme toujours lorsqu'elle était sur la route, mais mécaniques. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rachel, endormie profondément sur la banquette arrière.

C'était elle qui avait suggéré l'ablation du muscle de House, bien qu'en sauvant sa vie, lui arrachant sa mobilité et lui donnant une vie de douleur.

" Il vous a ouvert son cœur- il a essayé de changer au mieux! Vous ne pouvez pas rompre parce que vous pensez qu'il ne peut pas faire mieux!"

Wilson était allé la chercher après que House ait sauté du haut du balcon d'un hôtel.

" Il a fait ça pour avoir de l'attention Wilson."

"Il a fait ça parce qu'il se sent vide! Il vous a _supplié _de ne pas partir Lisa. _House ne supplie jamais._"

Elle avait rompu parce qu'elle était mère. Elle ne recherchait pas une relation à couper le souffle pleines de frissons, elle avait besoin de stabilité. Être avec House était enivrant- ça n'était jamais une relation ennuyeuse avec lui se levant tôt et se cachant sous le lit pour lui agripper les chevilles aux réveil, volant des cadeaux à des patients de l'hôpital pour les lui offrir, droguant sa mère et Wilson, essayant d'ouvrir

une bouteille de champagne avec un sabre.

Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait compter pour se tenir près d'elle et de Rachel, quelqu'un qui les protégerait avec tout son cœur. Et elle savait que House n'était pas cette personne, pas quand il devait prendre de la Vicodine pour supporter la douleur émotionnelle qui venait avec une relation. Sa spirale destructrice qui tait venue la semaine après leur rupture n'avait fait que renforcer sa conviction qu'elle avait fait la bonne chose.

En rompant avec lui elle lui avait enlevé ce qui était certainement sa dernière chance pour être heureux. Et une amie. Ils ne pourraient jamais retourner entièrement à leur relation platonique (avait-ce été entièrement platonique ces dix dernières années?) avec ce lourd boulet dans leurs cœurs.

Et maintenant, elle lui avait prit ses jambes.

_Qu'est ce qu'il va lui rester?_

Cuddy appuya inconsciemment sur l'accélérateur, essayant d'aller le plus loin possible aussi vite qu'elle le pourrait de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et blessé.

* * *

Un cookie et un bisou virtuel par review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, désolée pour l'attente (enfin pour ceux qui l'ont pas lue, parce que les autres ils savent où la trouver ;D)

Je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps! La suite!

* * *

Wilson fut abruptement réveillé par le son des moniteurs bipant frénétiquement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit les membres de House s'élancer et trembler sauvagement, tirant contre les nombreux câbles connectés à lui. Sautant sur ses pieds, il maintint la tête de House pour éviter un trauma plus important, et tendit le bras vers le bouton d'appel. Une infirmière entra avant qu'il ne le presse.

"2 mg d'Ativan"

Le ton de Wilson était presque brusque ce qui n'était pas le genre de l'oncologue. Le corps de House se calma progressivement, et Wilson se relaxa. Il vérifia les moniteurs et les tubes , s'assurant que tout était en place. Il vérifia les réactions des pupilles de House. Il remit les draps, qui avaient été jetés en tas par les membres gesticulants de House, bordant House. Il s'affaissa dans la chaise, et attendit que le sommeil vienne le chercher.

Cuddy déposa sa fille endormie dans son lit, t se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire une tasse de café afin de calmer ses nerfs. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la télévision, cherchant une distraction loin de toutes les pensées qui la hantaient.

La télé se mit en route sur une chaîne d'infos, la première image qui l'accueilli étaient des nouvelles rapportant un accident de voiture. Cuddy fixa la pile tordue de métal sur l'écran. C'était évident que House avait tourné la voiture de 90° pour mettre Rachel aussi loin que possible du point d'impact. Le siège auto rouge de Rachel luisait joyeusement à l'arrière de la voiture, qui était miraculeusement intact. Mais ce qui lui coupa le souffle était l'avant mutilé de la voiture. La Range Rover était apparemment imbriquée dans la berline, et elle pouvait voir que l'énorme véhicule avait écrasé le côté conducteur de la voiture.

C'était, elle frissonna, un cercueil de métal.

Une fois de plus, l'ampleur de ce qu'avait fait House la frappa. Ça l'attira vers son lit, où elle attira Rachel dans ses bras. Rassurée par la respiration régulière de sa fille, Cuddy se retrouva à prier que lui aussi serait sauf.

A 5 heure du matin, Wilson fut une fois de plus réveillé par les bips perçants des moniteurs. Cette fois, par contre, les sons étaient plus urgent et beuglant. Avec un sursaut, Wilson réalisa qu'il n' y avait aucun mouvement sur le lit de House. Poussant un juron, il sauta sur ses pieds, et fut rejoint par Chase et des infirmières accourant dans la pièce.

Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait Chase envoyer des décharges électriques dans House, envoyer son corps s'arquer sur le lit, essayant de choquer son cœur assez pour qu'il reprenne un rythme normal.

"On dégage!"

Chaque pic momentané dût au choque électrique apportait un infime espoir, mais la ligne plate qui suivait montrait une réalité plus dure.

- On charge à 300, on dégage!

Chase grinça des dents, combattant la panique qui s'élevait avec chaque essai raté. Il n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital, mais il avait espéré qu'il ne serait pas confronté à ça.

"On dégage!"

Et finalement il arriva, un rythme sinusal normal. Chase sentit soudainement ses jambes faiblir, sachant que ça avait presque été la fin, de très près. Il se retrouva à serrer la croix qu'il avait dans la poche, murmurant une prière de guérison et de remerciement.

Quand tout le monde eut quitté la pièce, Wilson traîna la chaise plus près du lit et se rassit. Prenant le poignet de House, il chercha le pouls, et ne lâcha plus, se rassurant que House tenait bon, qu'il se battait.

Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement, mais quant il arriva, il le laissa le traîner dans l'inconscience, les battements de cœur de House sous ses doigts.

Durant tout ça, l'air le plus serein resta sur les traits de House, comme s'il dormait.

La lumière du soleil traversa la fenêtre, et Cuddy fut réveillée par les rayons de lumières éclairant son visage. Au même moment, Rachel s'étira, et ouvrit les yeux. Cuddy sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Bonjour, chérie."

Rachel sourit simplement et se blottit contre sa mère.

"J'ai rêvé que Hows et moi, on jouait dans le parc."

Le sourire de Cuddy s'éteint, et elle se demanda comment expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à Rachel. "Mon ange, tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé hier?"

Rachel fronça les sourcils, cherchant le souvenir. "Hows m'emmenait pour jouer, mais j'ai eu un bobo sur la main."

" C'est ça. Est-ce que ça fait mal?" Elle embrassa le bandage enroulé autour de l'avant bras de Rachel, Rachel secoua la tête.

" Hows?" Demanda-t-elle implorante. Savait elle qu'il était blessé? Où demandait elle juste à le voir? Cuddy ne pouvait pas dire.

"House a un plus gros bobo, il faut qu'il reste avec les docteurs pour un moment."

Rachel acquiesça, un air de compréhension sur son jeune visage de chérubin. Elle se blottit encore plus près de sa mère et murmura:

"J'espère qu'il ira mieux bientôt"

Cuddy entra dans l'hôpital, ses talons claquant alors qu'elle se frayait un chemin à travers la clinique jusqu'à son bureau.

Tout autour d'elle, les docteurs et infirmières vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles, mais il y avait une atmosphère solennelle. Une atmosphère qui arrivait toujours lorsque l'un des leurs était blessé, combattant pour sa vie. C'était un dur rappel que en tant que infirmiers et docteurs, il semblaient combattre et défier le destin et la mort avec leur travail quotidien de sauver des vies - mais au final, ils n'étaient pas des dieux. Ils étaient humains aussi.

House pouvait être un connard, qui mettait l'enfer chaque jour dans l'hôpital, mais il était un médecin respecté, et il restait l'un des leurs.

"Dr Cuddy." Brenda s'approcha. "Comment va Rachel?"

"Elle va bien merci."

Brenda regarda Cuddy. Elle posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Cuddy, et serra légèrement.

"Il va s'en sortir." murmura t-elle.

Acquiesçant légèrement, Cuddy serra la main de Brenda, reconnaissante, pour le réconfort, et pour son ami.

L'équipe de House s'assit autour de la table vide, s'attendant à moitié à ce que House valse à l'intérieur. Chase était manquant, il restait dans la salle de garde après être resté à l'hôpital toute la nuit, surveillant la condition de House. Il leur avait donné des nouvelles quand ils étaient arrivés et ils savaient tous à quel point il était dans un état critique. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre une nouvelle fois pendant la nuit, c'était une situation délicate.

C'était énervant pour eux de se trouver dans cette position. Leur boss avait toujours été hors du commun. Malgré son boitement, il semblait invincible -leur jetant des sarcasmes, insultant infirmiers et patients, et résolvant des puzzle médicaux avec son esprit brillant. Il pouvait être dur avec eux à certains moments, mais ils savaient qu'il était leur mentor, leur professeur, qu'il les aidait à devenir de meilleurs médecins.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, se dirigeant vers la clinique.

Thirteen se glissa dans la pièce et marcha vers un Wilson somnolant, le réveillant doucement.

"Wilson allez prendre le petit-déjeuner et une douche. Je prends le relais."

Seulement après beaucoup de persuasion, Wilson tituba hors de la pièce, laissant Thirteen seule avec House. Elle s'avança jusqu'au lit et pris sa main, se persuadant qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

" Vous avez promis House." Chuchota-t-elle. "Vous êtes censé me tuer."

Elle ravala la boule dans sa gorge. Elle ne pleurait jamais. Elle se racla la gorge.

"Tenez votre promesse."

Cuddy entra dans la chambre des soins intensifs quelques heures plus tard. Taub la salua avec un léger mouvement de la tête.

"Dr Cuddy."

"Dr Taub. Comment va-t-il?"

"Critique, mais stable, sa condition connaît des variations." Il retourna à la vérification du dossier, et l'ajustement des machines variées autour de House.

Cuddy se laissa tomber dans une chaise à coté de House et posa sa main sur son bras. Posant l'autre doucement sur le torse de House, elle sentit le respirateur délivrer de l'air dans et hors des poumons de House, sentit le soulèvement et abaissement régulier de sa poitrine. Elle ne dit rien, mais le tint comme si sa vie en dépendait, se réconfortant dans le fait qu'il était toujours parmi eux.

Taub partit et Wilson entra, s'étant rafraîchit, pris le petit déjeuner, et ayant annulé tous ses rendez-vous pour la journée.

"Comment va Rachel?"

"Elle va bien. Juste une coupure."

Il y eut une pause chacun d'eux ne sachant que dire avec leur ami gisant inconscient dans le lit devant eux.

"On lui a tiré dessus, il a eu des arrêts cardiaques, survécu à un accident de bus, une fracture du crâne, aux électrochocs dans le cerveau... Il va aller bien. Il va se réveiller, et toujours être ce con qu'on connaît. N'est-ce pas?" dit Wilson espérant, réconfortant, essayant de convaincre Cuddy et lui même.

Cuddy, sachant que lui aussi avait besoin de réconfort enleva sa main du torse de House et tint fermement celle de Wilson, le serrant doucement.

" Il va s'en sortir. Il s'en sort toujours."

Wilson s'assit à coté de Cuddy. Ensemble, il regardaient tous deux leur ami inconscient, trouvant du réconfort dans l'autre, chacun se donnant de l'espoir.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, désolée pour l'attente (enfin pour ceux qui l'ont pas lue, parce que les autres ils savent où la trouver ;D)

Je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps! La suite!

* * *

Ils étaient tous médecins. C'était implanté en eux que le rétablissement et la guérison étaient des processus ressemblant à des montagnes russes - n'importe quelque pas en avant peut être vite suivi de 5 pas en arrières.

Trois jour après l'accident House développa une infection venant de l'une de ses nombreuses lacérations. La forte fièvre se déchaînait dans son organisme, et le corps épuisé de House avait presque abandonné. Il grelottait constamment, ses membres tremblant et secoués par la fièvre. Wilson l'avait bordé avec le double de couvertures, essuyé son visage et son corps pleins de sueur. Les infirmières avaient changé sa blouse et ses draps imbibés de sueurs un nombre incalculable de fois, et avaient apporté des packs de glace régulièrement. Des convulsions épuisaient son corps malgré les médicaments, sans aucun doute provoquées par sa fracture crânienne et il perdait du poids à une vitesse alarmante. Chase ordonna de mettre un tube NG, encore un tube de plus ajouté aux innombrables rampant hors de son corps.  
Une crise particulièrement violente et longue conduit à des points arrachés, et House dut être opéré encore une fois pour arrêter le saignement interne.

Wilson passait le plus gros de son temps au coté de House, ayant apporté sa paperasse et son ordinateur dans la chambre. De temps en temps, il sortait quelque blagues à House, le mettait au courant des derniers ragots de l'hôpital, lui faisait des résumés des derniers épisodes de General Hospital ou Prescription Passion, tout en faisant sa paperasse. Ou alors, il restait assit en silence. Le silence était assez énervant, mais il en avait enduré de nombreux, pleins de ressentiments, d'inconfortables, et même des silences agréables venant de House durant toutes ces années. (et il devrait en endurer encore beaucoup dans les années à venir une fois que House sera réveillé se rappela t'il.)  
Il partait uniquement pour aller rencontrer ses patients ou quand Cuddy réussissait à le convaincre d'aller manger et dormir un peu.

L'équipe continuait de fonctionner sous la direction de Foreman. Ils travaillaient exactement comme House l'aurait voulu : avec la plus grande concentration et le plus grand dévouement à leur patient. De temps en temps, ils jetaient un regard en direction du bureau de House, s'attendant à moitié à le voir lancer sa balle contre le mur ou taper sa canne sur le sol, attendant qu'il vienne avec un brillant diagnostique de dernière minute pour soigner leur patient actuel.

Cuddy continuait de faire fonctionner l'hôpital comme une horloge. Mais gérer l'inondation de questions de la part des médias et des donneurs sur la condition de son célèbre diagnosticien, ainsi que l'épuisement physique et émotionnel la fatiguaient également, alors qu'elle tentait de donner des réponses à leurs questions et inquiétudes non pas en tant qu'amie (et ex amante) mais en tant que son boss. Son visage se plissait et des lignes étaient présente en permanence alors qu'elle surveillait l'hôpital et s'assurait que Wilson ne se tuait pas inconsciemment de famine ou de manque de sommeil.

Malgré tout ça, elle passait des heures dans la chambre de House chaque jour. Chaque soir, elle prenait Rachel et la serrait contre elle très fort, sachant que c'était grâce à House qu'elle avait toujours Rachel à ses côtés.

Finalement l'infection fut vaincue après 5 jours plus qu'éprouvants. Mais elle avait porté un coup bas au corps battu de House qui avait déjà travaillé avec acharnement pour se soigner. Il tomba un grade plus bas sur l'échelle de coma de Glasgow.

Ils avaient tous fait école de médecine et étaient entraînés a gérer toute sorte de problème médicaux et blessures- membres cassés, maladies infectieuses, cancer Ils avaient même appris à couper un corps vivant, appris à examiner et palper les organes qui maintenaient le bon fonctionnement de l'organisme, appris comment recoudre des artères et des plaies qui avaient toujours du sang pulsant à l'intérieur.

Mais rien ne les avait préparés à l'impuissance et la peur qu'ils ressentaient pour son meilleur amis, son ex amant et ami, leur boss, alors qu'il gisait là, inconscient, espérant qu'il se réveillerait, sachant que chaque jour passé coincé dans son coma éloignait les chances qu'il se réveille et guérisse entièrement.

Une semaine et demi passa, et House n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses yeux bleu.

A ce moment, Wilson avait bel et bien emménagé dans son bureau, quittant l'hôpital qu'un jour sur deux. Mais doucement et sûrement il lui fallait retourner à ses patients et à son bureau plus souvent. L'équipe passait moins de temps à surveiller les constantes de House, et plus de temps à leurs patients. L'hôpital retournait doucement à la normal, docteurs et infirmières affairés un peu partout, poussant leurs pensées loin du médecin allongé dans un lit des soins intensifs pour soigner les blessés et malades.

Mais chaque jour Cuddy Wilson et l'équipe visitaient House à intervalles différents. Il y avait presque toujours quelqu'un dans sa chambre avec lui.

Mais chaque jour sans faute, une heure avant le travail, et une heure après, Cuddy et Wilson s'asseyaient ensemble au coté de House.

"Maman, quand est-ce que je pourrai à nouveau voir House?"

Rachel était allongé à coté de Cuddy dans le lit. Son bandage avait été enlevé, et la plaie guérissait correctement. Il y aurait une cicatrice, "exactement comme celles des pirates!" s'était exclamé Rachel toute excitée, ajoutant un "ARRRRR" pour plus d'effet.

Cuddy avait sourit et s'était promis intérieurement de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à House pour avoir montré à Rachel ce cartoon de pirates odieux. Quand il se réveillera. Il va se réveiller s'était elle dit avec force.

Cuddy passa son doigt sur la plaie doucement, soufflant dessus de la manière qu'elle savait que Rachel aimait. "Je suis pas sure chérie. Les bobos de House ne sont toujours pas guéris."

"Pourquoi c'est long?" Les sourcils de Rachel se rencontrèrent.

Elle ne savait pas que répondre à ça.

"Tu sais quoi ? Demain, c'est Samedi, alors je vais t'emmener voir House un petit moment d'accord ?"

"Okay" Avec ça Rachel soupira de contentement et se blottit contre sa mère, s'endormant avec des pensées agréables de sa visite du lendemain pour voir son Hows.

Cuddy s'accroupit à côté de sa fille dans l'ascenseur, et entoura doucement son visage de ses mains, et fixa les yeux brillants de sa fille.

"Rachel."

" Oui maman!" Rachel pouvait difficilement contenir son excitation à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir visiter House, elle sautillait sur place et se balançait sur ses talons. Dans ses mains se trouvait une carte "remets toi vite" qu'elle avait refusé de montrer à Cuddy.

" Comme House a beaucoup de bobos, il va dormir. Il faut qu'on soit calmes et douce pour ne pas le déranger, d'accord?"

"Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller pour jouer avec moi?"

Oh comme Cuddy souhaitait qu'il puisse se réveiller pour jouer avec Rachel. Mais elle ne se risquerait pas à s'attendre à ce qu'il soit réveillé, ou qu'il se réveillerait miraculeusement avec Rachel à ses côtés.

"Non il ne va pas se réveiller. Il le fera quand il ira mieux."

Rachel hocha simplement la tête, des rouages tournants dans sa tête, réfléchissant à comment l'aider à aller mieux. Le petit sourire revint sur son visage quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta puis quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

"Wilson, est-ce que vous êtes allé chez vous la nuit dernière quand je vous ai demandé?"

Cuddy et Rachel entrèrent dans la pièce. Wilson était assis au coté de House, lisant une revue médicale. Il était échevelé, des anneaux noirs encerclaient ses yeux chocolat. Ses épaules étaient affaissées, comme s'il portait le poids du monde.

Il fit un demi haussement d'épaules, souriant légèrement, et enlaça Rachel.

"Salut Rachel, je vois que t'as eu une cicatrice cool, tu es là pour montrer à House?"

Rachel se serra contre Oncle Jimmy, puis fit un pas en arrière et le regarda dans les yeux, elle plaça ses petites mains sur ses joues et dit sérieusement. "Est-ce que tu es triste oncle Jimmy?"

En regardant dans les yeux la magnifique petite fille que son meilleur ami avait aimé et sauvé, Wilson ne put empêcher de ressentir toute l'inquiétude et l'angoisse de la semaine passée peser sur son âme toute entière, et elles culminèrent en une larme unique coulant de son oeil, et ruisselant jusqu'au bas de sa joue. Il hocha légèrement la tête.

"J'attends juste que House se réveille."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Oncle Jimmy, Hows va se réveiller quand il ira mieux." Rachel essuya la larme avec sa paume doucement. " Alors ne soit pas triste." Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui, et le serra plus fort, essayant de lui envoyer tout l'amour et l'espoir qu'elle avait à don triste Oncle Jimmy.

Elle lacha Oncle Wilson après un moment et se tourna pour regarder House. Pour ses yeux innocents House était exactement comme quand il était avachi sur le canapé somnolant pendant ses dessins animés après avoir perdu la bataille pour la télécommande, et grognant que son dessin animé était ennuyeux, ou comme quand il était allongé avec Maman dans le lit. A part ce drôle de tube qui sortait de sa bouche.

Oncle Jimmy et Maman avaient l'air si tristes; ça doit être parce que House ne s'était pas réveillé même quand ils l'attendaient.

Elle s'accrocha à la barre du lit, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour le regarder, chuchotant avec excitation.

"Salut House! Maman a dit que tes bobos étaient méchants alors je t'ai fais une carte pour que tu ailles mieux!"

Elle posa la cart e près de sa tête. C'était un dessin de deux pirates - un grand pirate aux cheveux gris et avec une canne, et une fille pirate plus petite avec un perroquet sur son épaule. Tout deux tenaient une sucette rouge.  
En dessous était griffonné de la meilleur écriture dont un petit enfant était capable les mots "Remets toi bien, espèce de petit chenapan!"

Rachel se tourna pour regarder Cuddy. "Je peux lui chuchoter?"

Cuddy se recomposa - des larmes étaient montées à la vue de la carte- et répondit, "Bien sure chérie." Elle souleva Rachel, et la laissa se pencher sur House.

Rachel chuchota dans son oreille, "Je t'aime Hows. Réveille toi bientôt, comme ça on peut jouer."

Elle tendit la main pour toucher doucement les bleus sur son visage, et souffla doucement dessus, essayant de calmer la douleur pour lui, de la même manière que sa maman faisait toujours pour elle.

"Réveill toi bientôt House, je t'aime."

Sur le chemin du retour, Rachel était calme, comme si affectée par ce qu'elle avait vu à l'hôpital. Soudainement, comme si elle avait garder ses pensées pour elle pendant un moment, Rachel laissa échaper,

"Tu l'aimes hein Maman? Alors tu vas l'aider à aller mieux?"

Cuddy fut momentanément assommé par la question.

Est-ce qu'elle aimait toujours House? Avant même que la question soit entièrement formulée elle pouvait sentirla réponse jusque dans ses os.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de préciser qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir éloigné Rachel de lui - elle savait que Rachel amenait une facette différente de lui. Quelque chose de plus doux et chaleureux. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux quand il parlait d'elle. Et il avait accueilli cette part de lui même quand il était avec Rachel. House avait donné son cœur à Rachel de la même manière qu'il l'avait donné à Cuddy, et elle lui avait aussi enlevé ça.

Elle avait rompu parce qu'elle sentait qu'il était incapable d'aimer qui que soit de tout son cœur avec sa peur de la douleur.

Et pourtant juste face à elle, sa fille saine et sauve, était la preuve que son amour dépassait toutes les frontières.

Elle l'avait toujours aimé.

Elle avait juste eu peur se ce qu'il allait entraîner, d'aimer un homme brisé et imprévisible comme House.

Mais remonte la pente n'allait pas être facile. House ne serait plus le même, pas avec le traumatisme, jamais. Il construirait ses murs plus hauts et plus solides qu'avant, serait déprimé, têtu, et il se pousserait plus fort que nécessaire et pire que tout, les repousserait Wilson et elle.  
Il y avait une possibilité que ce soit comme au moment de l'infarctus, et qu'il s'autodétruirait comme il l'avait presque fait toutes ces années auparavant. Ce serait une route difficile à prendre.

Mais peut-être, peut-être à travers tout cela, après lui avoir enlevé tant de choses, elle pourrait trouver la rédemption pour elle même et pour leur relation, de la même manière qu'il s'était racheté à ses yeux avec son acte désintéressée.

Alors la question était est-ce qu'elle l'aimait assez pour bien vouloir traverser tout cela avec et pour lui?

Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à sa fille sur la banquette arrière, elle se rappela de l'amour que sa fille avait montré pour House.

Elle trouva sa réponse -elle avait toujours été en elle pendant tout ce temps.

"Oui, mon ange, c'est promis."

* * *

L'auteur de la fic est BackToTheStart

www fanfiction net /u/2937134/BackToTheStart

Remplacez les espaces par des points ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais pas à jour sur par rapport à Sweetsauce, j'en suis vraiment désolée pour ceux qui lisent ici (oh pis vous avez qu'a être inscrits sur sweetsauce aussi XD)

* * *

Wilson était assis à côté de House, lui lisant un journal médical à voix haute. Il ferma le journal avec un soupir, relevant la tête pour regarder son meilleur ami.

Deux semaines et demies étaient passées, et pourtant, House ne s'était toujours pas réveillé.

Les autres n'avaient jamais su, songea Wilson, que quand House dormait, une vision fugitive de l'homme qu'il était avant l'infarctus émergeait. Même quand il somnolait dans son bureau, la douleur et l'amertume apparaissaient sur son visage. Par contre, dans un sommeil profond, House semblait avoir plusieurs années de moins. Il n'y avait pas de froncement permanent de sourcils, pas de regard cachant une âme tourmentée.

Avec tout ce qui était arrivé ces 7 dernières années, il semblait simplement que House avait pris de longues vacances, loin de toutes les personnes qui l'avaient blessé et de la douleur qui le traquait. Pas seulement sa jambe. En rétrospective, Wilson ne pouvait pas blâmer House de faire ça. Tous ceux qu'il avait aimé ou à qui il avait fait confiance l'avait trahi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Stacy, après avoir défini le reste de sa vie par une décision, l'avait par la suite abandonné. Même pire, elle était revenue, et mariée. Lui même avait trahi House pendant tout le fiasco Tritter, et l'avait laissé seul pour se remettre de la DBS après la mort d'Amber. Cuddy s'était embarquée dans une relation avec lui en lui disant de ne pas changer, mais l'avait finalement laissé tomber. Ils l'avaient tous blessé. Et il avait en plus sa jambe à affronter. Qui ne voudrait pas échapper à une réalité pareille?

Wilson détacha ses yeux de House et regarda par la fenêtre. Qui sait ce qui attendait House au réveil? Une partie de lui espérait de toute ses forces que House se réveillerait mais une autre était terrifiée pour son meilleur ami de ce qui arriverait inévitablement par la suite. Quoi? Rééducation? S'habituer à passer sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant?

Une série de beeps urgents interrompit les pensées de Wilson. Craignant une nouvelle crise, Wilson sauta sur se pieds et commença à examiner les moniteurs de House pour avoir un indice de ce qu'il arrivait ce coup ci.

Rien.

Wilson regarda House.

Ce serrement de la zone autour de ses yeux, cette grimace...

- House?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cuddy entra dans son bureau et s'effondra sur son canapé. Elle venait juste de terminer un meeting avec le conseil d'administration ( Wilson avait brillé par son absence, clamant qu'il avait un patient mourant.)

Le conseil avait convenu de discuter l'avenir du département des diagnostiques. En tant que docteurs et infirmières, ils savaient tous qu'avec chaque jour où il restait inconscient, les chances de se réveiller diminuaient. Et personne ne connaissait l'étendue des dommages cérébraux; serait-il toujours le même homme brillant s'il se réveillait?

House était un homme qui divisait le conseil en deux camps - certains l'admiraient, d'autres l'acceptaient avec réticence pour son intellect et la valeur qu'il avait pour l'hôpital, le reste lui portait une haine viscérale. Et pendant le meeting, ses suporters et ses détracteurs s'étaient montrés clairement.

Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Wilson pour avoir manqué le meeting. Elle aurait adoré passer son tour également.

Elle se massa les tempes essayant de repousser un mal de tête grandissant. Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été un cauchemar.

Le beep d'un pager la sortie de ses pensées. Lisant le court message, elle partit en courant vers les ascenseurs.

* * *

Foreman et Chase étaient avec leur dernier patient, un homme grossier de 60 ans qui avait été admis avec un rash et un manque de sensations dans les extrémités, essayant d'avoir un historique médical précis, qui s'avérait être une tâche difficile. Comme d'habitude, Thirteen et Taub étaient en train d'entrer dans sa maison, et de chercher des toxines environnementales, et autres indices.

"Où est le docteur House? J'ai été là toute la journée et je ne l'ai toujours pas vu!"

Chase et Foreman se jetèrent un coup d'oeil. On leur avait posé cette question un certain nombre de fois au cours des années, grâce aux pratiques de House impliquant de ne pas rencontrer les patients et leurs familles. Mais ces deux dernières semaines cette question avait tendance à leur taper sur les nerfs. Elle avait une réponse remarquablement différente.

" Dr House est en congé maladie." Chase répondit de manière aussi neutre que possible.

" Quand revient-il?"

"C'est indéterminé."

A ce moment précis, les pagers de Foreman et Chase, se mirent à vibrer. Abandonnant immédiatement leurs travail, ils quittèrent la chambre du patient dans un sprint, ignorant ses fortes protestations au sujet de le manque de professionnalisme.

Cuddy, Chase et Foreman firent irruption dans la pièce, ayant tous reçu le page de Wilson.

Wilson était penché au dessus de House, parlant d'une voix douce mais pressante, "House est-ce que tu m'entends? Ouvre les yeux!"

Eux aussi notèrent immédiatement le changement de son expression faciale. Foreman et Chase commencèrent immédiatement à vérifier ses constantes vitales et à lire les informations sur les machines et les moniteurs qui avaient aidé à garder House dans le monde des vivants ces deux dernières semaines. Cuddy agrippa la main de House et la maintint contre sa poitrine, comme elle l'avait fait trois ans auparavant quand il était sorti de son coma du à la DBS.

Ses paupières bougèrent.

* * *

Il se frayait un chemin pour sortir de la brume, mais au fur et à mesure que la brume se dissipait, il était de plus en plus fatigué. il avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids pesait sur son corps tout entier. Il ne pouvait rien bouger, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux.

Alors qu'il luttait pour prendre le contrôle de son corps, il le sentit.

Ce qui avait été sa maîtresse effarouchée pendant tant d'années était revenue. Ca se faufila lentement sur lui, ses tentacules s'enroulant perversement et presque tendrement autour de lui, rampant sur lui, encerclant se os. Il frissonna à ce contact, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

Les tentacules se changèrent en fils de fer. Ils se resserrèrent, coupant sa chair, et la douleur le frappa à pleine puissance. Son torse, ses bras sa tête, tout lui faisait mal. La brume se dissipa instantanément, et il ouvrit les yeux.

" House, est-ce que tu m'entends?"

Les paupières de House s'ouvrirent pour révéler ses yeux céruléens. Vides et aveugles au départ, il se réglèrent instantanément.

Cuddy caressait le front de House, Wilson avait la main sur son bras. Ils essayaient tout deux de le ramener à la réalité avec leurs touchers. Ils sentirent tous deux la tension revenir dans ses muscles. Ils regardèrent ses yeux et virent immédiatement la panique et la douleur.

House commença immédiatement à se battre contre le ventilateur, s'étouffant et le mordant. Quelque part dans sa tête était enregistré qu'il devrait le laisser, mais la douleur l'abrutissait et le faisait agir instinctivement, pour combattre l'objet inconnu dans sa bouche et sa gorge qui l'empêchait de prendre une profonde inspiration. Oh seigneur, sa tête. Il y avait des poignards dans sa tête, se tournant, et se tordant. Sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Pourquoi?

"House! Calme toi, on va l'enlever, House!"

Mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Pas avec la douleur, le rugissement dans ses oreilles.

Wilson se pencha plus près de House, plaçant son visage juste en face de celui de son ami.

"House, arrête de te débattre. On va l'enlever après que tu te calmes. Ne résiste pas."

Wilson. Wilson lui disait de se calmer. House tenta de se relaxer.

Chase enleva rapidement le tube avec le moins de douleur possible, et aussitôt, un masque était collé sur le visage de House. Dû à ses côtes cassées, ses poumons avaient été endommagés, et sa respiration était compromise. Personne ne se risquerait à le laisser respirer par lui même.

Le processus était brutal, et aussitôt que l'oxygène frais recommença à entrer dans ses poumons, House sentit ses paupières commencer à se fermer. Il était épuisé, il avait mal. Il bougea, tentant de calmer la douleur. Il eu le souffle coupé. Tout faisait mal. Il voulait succomber à l'obscurité accueillante, laisser la douleur derrière lui dans l'inconscience.

"House, restez éveillé." La voix de Foreman entra dans sa tête. House l'ignora, continuant de remuer. Mais là, une voix féminine perça le mur de douleur. Il sentit une paire de petite mains familières s'agripper aux siennes.

" House, laisse Foreman faire les tests cérébraux.

Il grogna et continua à gigoter dans le lit en guise de réponse.

"House, ouvrez les yeux, pouvez vous me dire où nous sommes?"

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait besoin de se remuer. Mais chaque petit mouvement lui rapportait plus de douleur. Tout lui faisait mal. un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il fallait bouger, trouver une position plus confortable. Échapper à la douleur. Il ferma ses yeux plus fort. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Pourquoi tout lui faisait si mal?

"Sa blessure au cerveau l'empêche d'avoir un sommeil réparateur."

" Sans parler de la douleur, nom de Dieu! Donnez lui les médicaments!"

"Mais ça va compromettre le test cérébral!"

'Au diable les tests! Arrêtez son agonie, on fera les tests plus tard!"

Quelques instants plus tard House sentit le soulagement courir dans ses veines. Un soupir de soulagement. Il ferma les yeux et s'échappa de sa conscience et de la douleur.

* * *

Cuddy Wilson Foreman et Chase regardait alors que House s'immobilisait et se détendait peu à peu alors que les antalgiques étaient injectés dans son IV.

Cuddy essuya doucement les traits salés des larmes qui avaient trouvé leur chemin hors des yeux de House avec ses pouces. Ça et ses gémissements étaient des réponses naturelles et instinctives du corps à la douleur- elle le savait- mais elles venaient d'un homme qu'elle savait habitué à cacher constamment une douleur atroce. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement face à ses souffrances.

Wilson Foreman et Chase échangèrent des regards. House avait été totalement insensible à leurs questions et instructions, et avait seulement gigoté nerveusement et marmonné des mots incohérents. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de déterminer s'il souffrait de dégâts cérébraux ou non. Ils pouvaient seulement attendre et observer.

House flottait entre conscience et inconscience pendant les deux jours suivant, à chaque fois, marmonnant de manière incohérente, et s'agitant dans le lit alors que son niveau de douleur atteignait un sommet. Les lignes retournèrent sur son visage et se creusèrent plus profondément. C'est uniquement après qu'une dose d'antalgique et de sédatifs ait été injectée qu'il pouvait se rendormir paisiblement.

A chaque fois, ses jambes n'avaient pas bougé.


End file.
